Now That I've Found You
by Hansi And Ernst Sittin InATree
Summary: A dysfunctional game of Hide and Seek, evokes some new feelings within Ernst, ad of course we all know whom said feelings are for. MultiChapter! Please R&R Hernst,Ernst'sPOV SortamessedUpChildrenFic?


**Kiddie Fic! :D Our favourite couple…but as kids! How adorable! And yes, its present tense Ernst POV again…Sorry peeps! (And really they're not exactly 'Kids' I mean, they're definitely younger than we see them in the show, but I want them to be old enough to be getting those **_**"feelings"**_** If you get me, and just clarify things , Hanschen knows all about the birds and bees, even if no-one else does, I've got a whole theory behind it, but that's a different Fanfic and if anyone can think of an appropriate age please tell me…in a REVIEW! ^_^ Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am lacking in witty remarks that could be passed of as a disclaimer. Quite simply; SA isn't mine. :(**

**

* * *

**

Silent. I must be silent. Mustn't get caught, _can't_ get caught. My scraped palms and knees sting, but its okay, because I haven't been caught. Ilse found Georg and Otto a while ago, then, naturally, Wendla found Melchi, Moritz fell out of the tree, and now there's only Hanschen and I who haven't been found…

"Psst! Ernst!"

"H-Hanschen!" I gasp "You startled me!"

"Shh! Do you want us to get caught?"

I shake my head.

"Thea and Wendla are looking by the stream, Anna and Martha are still patrolling the field, if we're careful, we still have time to run back to the oak and free the others, do you understand?"

I nod again. He moves so he's just behind me in my hiding place (a conveniently placed bush) and I shiver involuntarily as his breath caresses the back of neck beacuse it tickles…or_ something_.

I've been crouched down for a long time and my legs are beginning to ache. I can sense that I'm rocking backwards and forwards from the strain; then I experience a ripping, tearing feeling throughout my left thigh. I fall forwards from the pain, grasping frantically at the surrounding bush, before I feel hands around my waist, pulling me backwards. I land, with a soft thump, between Hanschen's legs, my hands resting on his thighs for support.

"Are you alright, Ernst" he whispers in my ear, sending an unfamiliarly pleasant chill throughout my body.

"Uh…yes, I think"

Its oddly comfortable sitting like this, my back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped firmly around me; it's…_nice_.

"Are you ready to run?"

I turn to look at him, but his face is closer to mine than I thought and we bump noses. I gawp at him, startled, opening and closing my mouth several times in an attempt to apologise. He looks down at me, amusement glimmering in his eyes and a condescending smirk curving his lips. "Well?"

"Uh...I...y-yes, I'm ready" I mumble.

"Good" he slides his arms underneath my armpits and hauls me up. I brush my self off, there's thistle leaves in my hair, but it's okay, because the game is back on, and we must get to that oak tree. I turn around and walk square in to Hanschen's chest.

There's a considerable height difference between myself and the rest of the boys, the closest person to my height is Otto, but he is still almost a head above me, and he's rather portly. The fact I am small is rather useful, like the time last summer when Melchior sneaked us all into Father Kaulbach's orchard; the fence was far too high to climb, but their was a small gap at the bottom, an I was the only person who could fit in, granting me access to the lock, enabling me to let the others in. But at this very moment the height difference just makes me feel inferior to Hanschen.

He's smirking down at me again, a wistful look in his eye. He reaches his hand towards me and brushes the leaves out of my hair, before trailing his hand down the side of my face. I feel my breath hitching, his hand's are so soft, as if he hasn't done a days work in his lifetime. He rubs his thumb tentatively along my jaw line.

"Mud" he whispers softly.

"Oh" his smirk widens at my response "What?" I query.

"Nothing" his voice is playful "You just amuse me"

"FOUND YOU!" I turn to see Thea with a triumphant expression on her face. Hanschen snatches his hand away quickly and lets it drop by his side. "Wendla! I've found them!"

Hanschen heaves a sigh, and steps over the bush, towards our friends, who've now joined Thea, who is doing a rather queer celebratory dance. Knowing I'll never make it over, I decide to walk round, but as soon as I take a step forwards, my leg clenches in pain, and my knees buckle. Im stuck fast.

"What's the matter, Ernst? Are you hurt?" Anna calls towards me.

I force a smile on to my face. "Im fine, honest!" And I make my way, limping, towards the group.

"The girls won, so one of the boys should be 'It' this time" Thea declares triumphantly.

Georg steps back, raising his hands. "Im not being 'It'"

"Nor am I" agrees Otto.

Hanschen lets out yet another sigh. "Do we really have to continue playing this petulant little game of yours, Thea? Its becoming rather tiresome and I have far better things to be doing."

"Well, as honoured as we are to be graced by your presence" Thea replies sarcastically "I'd much rather you went away and occupied yourself with whatever your preferred activities are. Besides, you only don't want to play anymore because you lost."

"Yes, but need I remind you that the boys won the previous game."

Thea glares at Hanschen sourly. "No-one likes a sore loser, Hanschen"

"And no-one likes an arrogant winner, either" The look on Hanschen's face really is a picture. How one can look so smug when facing the wrath of Thea I do not know, I certainly couldn't; she frightens the life out of me.

"Hanschen Rilow, you really are the most insufferable little…"

"Oh come of it Thea! I can ensure you that I'm not the only one who's fed up of participating in your little game" Hanschen turns towards the rest of us "Right?"

Moritz steps forward a little awkwardly. "To be honest Thea, I am…"

"Oh do be quiet, Moritz" Thea snaps

"Don't shout at Moritz just because he doesn't want to play!" Ilse steps up in Moritz's defence; he stays close behind her, peeking gawkily over her shoulder.

"Alright then" Melchior, ever the peacemaker, steps forward "How about we play one last game of hide and seek, with only one person being it, then we'll find something else to play?"

"That's fine with me" says Hanschen; he turns to Thea with false sweetness "How about you?"

"It's fine"

"Right then" the relief is evident in Melchior's voice. "But we still need to decide who's 'It'"

"I know!" Ilse cries joyously "Last one to the edge of the forest is a lazy _arschloch!"_

"Ilse!" Wendla tries to admonish, but its too late, everyone else is heading towards the forest. She and I stand looking at each other for a minute, before sprinting off towards the others.

Running with an injured leg isn't the most comfortable of feelings, and the forest seems miles away, I can tell I'm slowing because Otto, he was last, is now just an insignificant blur in the distance. _Ouch!_ Got to keep running _Ouch! _I'll be fine, I've just got to…_**Ouch!**_

I give up running; it's obvious I'm not going to win now. I suppose it's not that being it. It's a little lonely but that will only be for a short while anyhow. I catch up with the rest eventually; they're all gathered round the edge of the forest.

"Are you alright, Ernst?" Wendla enquires, noticing my limp.

"Honestly Wendla, I'm fine."

"Well, if you need to go, I don't mind walking home with you so you're not lonely" Anna offers, taking my hand in hers.

"Mmm, but it would be such a shame to lose you though" Hanschen comments giving me a soft smile.

"W-Well, I'm sure I'll be fine in a moment" I reply "I-I'm staying"

Anna shakes her head, the worry evident on her face. I find myself looking at Hanschen. He leans casually against a tree, sunlight bouncing through his hair as he chews his bottom lip causing it to flush a deep shade of red. I feel my cheeks heat up in a blush. I turn away quickly, placing my hands over my eyes. "I sh-should probably start c-counting then"

I hear delighted squeals and footsteps behind me, becoming increasingly quieter. Time to start counting.

* * *

**Sooo…What'd you think? I really don't know what age they should be :S Please review ^_^ or next time Moritz falls out of a tree it will have deadlier consequences (Oooer! :/)**


End file.
